disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
' Pluto' (also known as Pluto the Pup) is a popular character from The Walt Disney Company. Pluto has most frequently appeared as Mickey Mouse's pet dog and one of the main protagonist. Pluto is unusual for a Disney character in that he is not anthropomorphized beyond showing an unusually broad range of facial expressions; he is actually represented as a normal dog. His birthday is September 5, 1930. Background Personality A very, very sneaky yet well trained. Pluto is very protective of Mickey as well. Pluto can also be very playful and wild. Pluto has a habit of chasing small animals such as gophers and chipmunks. Pluto is also a clever character. Pluto is no fool and can smell danger a mile away. Pluto is also feared by villains such as Pete. Pluto also have a unhealthy friendship with Donald Duck. Pluto and Donald can be enemies at times but can also be great friends. Pluto's most famous for being the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Pluto and Mickey both have their ups and downs but in the end they are still best friends. Pluto is one of the few characters in the Mickey and Friends cast that can not speak. Although Pluto has been known for saying yeah, yeah yeah! Pluto can easily be dumbstruck by female dogs such as Fifi and Dinah. Pluto will risks his life to impress a beautiful dog as well as rescue one. History Pluto first appeared in the 1930 Mickey Mouse cartoon The Chain Gang as a bloodhound on the trail of escaped prisoner Mickey Mouse. The bloodhound character was adapted into Minnie Mouse's dog, Rover. His name was later changed to Pluto and his owner to Mickey Mouse, making him Mickey's best pal. As such, Pluto is considered one of the "Fab Five" Disney animated characters alongside Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Pluto is also considered one of the first Disney characters to break out of the "rubber hose and circle" formula style the studio had relied on; the dog's design gave him the appearance of actually being round instead of flat. In addition, Pluto is one of the first cartoon characters that is actually shown to have thought processes through the use of character animation. His thought processes are showcased in a landmark scene from 1934's Playful Pluto, in which Pluto becomes stuck to a piece of flypaper and attempts to figure out a way to get himself unstuck. Television Mickey Mouse Works Pluto appears as a main character in the animated series Mickey Mouse works and is once again givin his own cartoon series as well as a short subject Pluto Gets the Paper. House of Mouse Pluto appears once again in the series House of Mouse as the club's official mascot. Pluto also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he tries to help Donald get into the Christmas spirit. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, Pluto only appears in the cartoon short Mickey's Mechanical House, but not in the rest of the film. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pluto reappears as a main character in the computer animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pluto joins in nearly every adventure Mickey and Friends set off on and helps the gang solve many puzzling problems. Quack Pack Pluto had a brief cameo appearance in the first episode of Quack Pack. Later film appearances Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pluto may also be spotted in cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit from 1988. The Prince and the Pauper Pluto appears in The Prince and the Pauper. ''He is Mickey's dog and is held captive by Captain Pete during his plans to become king and battles when freed. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment as Mickey's faithful dog and co worker. Pluto helps Mickey gain enough money to buy Minnie a chain for her watch. When their boss Pete fires them and take their money Pluto tries to find a way to help Mickey gain more money. Mickey and Pluto end up performing at a charity and after the performence Mickey realizes he can maybe trade his harmonica for the chain. The owner states the harmonica is not worth much and when he hears Mickey sad melody on the harmonica he changes his mind. Pluto and Mickey return to Minnie's home and his present was a bone. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Pluto appears in the last segment in the computer animated film sequel. In the short Pluto runs away from Mickey after having a fight with Mickey. Pluto runs into a train and ends up in the North Pole. Pluto meets and befriends Santa's seven reindeer who name him Murray (as in "''Murray Christmas"). Pluto begins to miss Mickey while back in town Mickey is looking for Pluto. Mickey meets Santa Claus and tells him about missing Pluto. Santas returns home and finds Pluto with his reindeer Donner and Blitzen. Santa and the reindeer return Pluto home. Mickey and Pluto reunite and celebrate Christmas together. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto appears in the animated film along with Mickey and an all star cast of Disney characters. Pluto helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy achieve their dreams in becoming musketeers and win their true loves' hearts. During most of the movie Pluto disappears and reappears back and forth. During a certain scene Pluto will appear but vanish during the next one. Where Pluto goes is unknown but this plot is very similar to Kingdom Hearts where Pluto constantly vanishes and reappears. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Pluto. Pluto is King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him in some Kingdom Hearts games. Pluto has so far appeared in all games released except for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto makes a brief cameo in Terra's story as he enters Disney Town. He also appears alongside Queen Minnie when Aqua visits the town, as well. During Aqua's storyline Pluto barked says goodbye to Aqua in the flashbacks with Minnie, Daisy, Horace, Chip 'n' Dale, and Huey, Dewey and Louie. During the credits, Pluto watched Huey, Dewey and Louie are having car race with Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Chip 'n' Dale with cheering who won. Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts but a notable one. Pluto is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing (he has actually gone off to fight the Heartless). Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witness the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alley way, discovering an unconscious Sora, who the dog wakes up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey - as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, and the events of the game. It is possible this Pluto is actually a memory form created by Naminé in order to lure Sora to the castle. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Pluto appears in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an exclusive friend card. Pluto's main ability is to dig up items such as health points, Moogle points, and even cards for Sora to use in battle. When sleighted in two's and three's, the Pluto cards create a sleight called Lucky Bounty. Lucky Bounty Lv3 digs up an amazing amount of items for Sora. The great thing about Pluto card is that it doesn't take up a slot in Sora's three friend capacity. The bad thing is that it is uncommon to find. Be sure to save one if you do find it and stock up to Lv3. Lv3 Lucky Bounty gives out better cards. Be aware that cards dug up during Lucky Bounty disappear after battle. Pluto may even dig up Item cards you used, ready to be used again. He also may dig up a bone which causes damage to Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but a hidden Riku opens another for him. Pluto arrives on Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases after them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Xehanort's Heartless and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not present when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness. Online games Toontown Online ﻿Pluto can be found in The Brrrgh playground. Pluto can only talk during holidays such as on Halloween when he dressed as a cowboy. Disney Parks Pluto is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. He is featured in many shows. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Pluto can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and The Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Celebrate the Season Pluto appears in the holiday show in Disney's Magic Kingdom park. In the show Pluto joins Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of Christmas. Cinderella's Royal Coronation Pluto appears as a guest member in the live castle show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the show Pluto along with many Disney characters celebrates Cinderella's crowning. Filmography Trivia * Pluto was also shown to be the pet of Donald Duck and Goofy on occasions. * Pluto spoke once in his career - "Kiss Me" in ''The Moose Hunt. * Like Sora becoming friends with Donald and Goofy, and Riku and King Mickey; Pluto may be the Disney friend to the original character, Kairi, in Kingdom Hearts II, as he keeps her company during her capture in The World That Never Was. * Though Bill Farmer voices both Goofy & Pluto, the credits of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers mention that only Goofy is been voiced by Bill Farmer in that movie. IMDB mentions also Pluto's name by Bill Farmer's voice. * Along with Goofy, Pluto is the only parent in the Sensational Six group. Gallery Animation, Comics, and Video Games plutostar_1600.jpg|Pluto cartoon opening 26-mmpvisuals-05.jpg|Pluto's poster for the Disney Parks twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas plut0.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works Mickeyuj6.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 3 - Copy.jpg|Pluto became Mickey's dog in The Moose Hunt pluto.jpg|Pluto with Sora in Kingdom Hearts Threemusketeers 724.jpg|Pluto with Donald and Goofy in Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Threemusketeers 896.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle Cow in Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Pluto with Fifi in Pluto's Quin-puplets image_0300.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in Mickey's House of Villains windowcleaners6.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Window Cleaners First Aiders 1.jpg|Pluto with Figaro in First Aiders icerarogerrabbit6710.jpg|Pluto in Who Framed Roger Rabbit oct235.gif|Pluto PlutoKairi.jpg|Pluto and Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts II manga kingofthieves482.jpg|Genie turned into Pluto in Aladdin and the King of Thieves 7 - Copy.jpg|Pluto was Minnie's dog Rover in The Picnic 38486-28638 - Copy (2).jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto Model Sheet.png|Pluto Model Sheet 402053-mickey-mania-sega-cd-screenshot-pluto-s-happy-to-see-you - Copy.png|Pluto in Mickey Mania Char 29643.jpg|Pluto in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0075 - Copy.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's House of Villains Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain Pluto - Copy.png|Pluto in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto closeup.jpg|Pluto in Toontown Online Char 32774.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Garden Threemusketeers 604.jpg|Pluto with Mickey in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Disney Parks and More MickeyPlutoBacklot.jpg|Pluto with Mickey 2943812020_f590afe2f2.jpg|Pluto statue 4947426059 af92191431 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 1479980532 644d57bbcf.jpg|Pluto with Chip 'n' Dale Plutos-Dog-House1-611x522.jpg|Pluto's dog house at Mickey's ToonTown 3358260922 6e5d75ec92.jpg|Pluto with Donald and Mickey 3440444356 65d32f7920 b.jpg|Pluto's Dog House diner 2810811424 09b2e541d5.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle and Goofy in Fantasmic! 3107781944 c643597e91 m.jpg|Pluto in a Disney on Ice show 4249568056 e4b4df6f60 m.jpg|Pluto with Goofy 4027425206 e79fd16b3b b.jpg|Pluto on the Disney Cruise Line Pluto.gif|Pluto's signature 4328842611 e9e3686d48 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 4579510305 49b1165424.jpg|Pluto Topiary 4281329433 12e25ddcfd m.jpg|Pluto in Celebrate the Season 3204130937 5649f1291e m.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade 5552252836_e78e0f6508_b.jpg|Pluto with Donald 2931054516_979bcf588d_b.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade 5367350059 31db80d0c3 m.jpg|Pluto with Huey, Dewey and Louie 5348552978 bd38c00e29.jpg|Pluto helping with the expansion at Disney California Adventure External links * Disney Archives - Pluto * * Disney's HooZoo - Pluto the Pup es:Pluto Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Pets Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Fathers Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Iconic characters Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Dogs Category:Kingdom Keepers Character